smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Justice, Part 2 (Episode)
|season= |episode=12 (#186 in total) |air_date=February 5, 2010 |previous_episode=Absolute Justice, Part 1 |next_episode=Warrior }}"Absolute Justice, Part 2" is the one-hundred eighty-sixth episode overall. It aired on February 5, 2010 as the second half of the full-length movie Smallville: Absolute Justice. Together with the first half, originally called "Society", it is regarded by the CW as a single episode having the number 11 so that Season 9 has a total number of 21 episodes. Summary pleads with and to help her catch the killer that is targeting their group but they are reluctant to resume their duties as superheroes. , , and team up to help the JSA stop before he murders another member of the group. Meanwhile, receives a package from a mysterious agency called , run by . Recap swoops down in front of Clark saying that Dr. Fate says he's a big deal, but he doesn't see it. Dr. Fate steps out from the shadows to state that Clark is unlike the others. Stargirl then steps out and says Dr. Fate's words convince her that Clark can be trusted. She says Sylvester was trying to assemble a new Justice Society comprised of surviving members and their proteges. Hawkman objects, saying it will never work and this new generation will make the same mistakes they did. Clark says that despite their differences, none of them are villains. Suddenly, Green Arrow arrives, and tells Clark how Hawkman threw him through a window and Hawkman offers a second go. Oliver rushes at Hawkman who sweeps Oliver off the ground and onto the table with his mace poised to strike as Green Arrow aims his crossbow at Hawkman's throat. Stargirl pleads with Hawkman to stop. John Jones then walks into the room and asks if it's too late to say they come in peace. Hawkman insists that this crisis is the JSA's responsibility and doesn't concern Clark and his team, and once justice has been properly served, they will fade from existence once again. Clark says that he hopes they won't do that. John says they're stepping into this matter whether the Justice Society likes it or not. Clark says they're not leaving until the murderer is brought to justice. Lois arrives at the Planet talking to a fellow reporter whom she assumed was Clark. Arriving at her desk, she discovers a package. Inside are the files about the Justice Society, the trumped up records they were framed with, and a note that reads "The Truth Will Set You Free". Tess Mercer walks up behind Lois and implies that the package is actually for her, but Lois shows her the label with her name on it and Tess walks away. The young Icicle visits his comatose father and states he will make the JSA pay for what they have done to him. Back at the Justice Society's brownstone, Carter Hall talks about how his team had successfully managed to clean the streets of crime decades ago and that a secret branch of the Government insisted they work for them. The JSA had refused, so the government went after them, unmasking them, took them away from their families and branded them criminals. Clark says he'd have never surrendered if he'd been in their situation, but Carter furiously remarks that neither Clark nor his team have even started to battle crime seriously. Courtney mentions that there are still a dozen Society members they can rally to their cause again. Clark knows that Carter still cares as he's kept their meeting place intact all this time, and Carter says this will be strictly a temporary alliance. Chloe then walks in with two suggestions for leads for finding Icicle and asks to use their computer to follow them up. Stargirl takes her to a desk and reveals a vintage computer setup and a rotary dial telephone. Tess Mercer walks into her office and is immediately apprehensive when she sees that a White Queen chess piece has been left on her desk. Chloe and Courtney go to Watchtower to use its modern electronics equipment. Courtney marvels at the vast supply of technology, but also notices there are no pictures or tables to sit and eat at, and she tells Chloe how the brownstone was a second home for the Justice Society's members. Chloe asks Courtney how she got started in this business and she says her stepfather Pat was the Star Spangled Kid's sidekick, Stripesy. She tells Chloe that her team should also get together at times when there isn't a problem and that Watchtower needs to become a little more family friendly than its current "nuclear war room" decor. Chloe says that Courtney's not really blood-related to any hero, but Courtney answers that 'family' is about much more than bloodlines. Oliver checks in, saying that he and his wingman await action. Oliver signs off, complaining how he hates the waiting part of the job, and Hawkman shoots back that Oliver loves talking though and he wishes he'd just shut up. Oliver asks why they were teamed together and Hawkman says he specifically requested it so that he could keep Oliver in line. Meanwhile, Clark has stayed behind at the brownstone where Dr. Fate tells him he is the very hope that John Jones spoke of. He says he sees everyone's fate except his own and he has seen that Clark will lead this generation of heroes just as Hawkman led his. Clark says he met another team who also hinted at his destiny without revealing much, so Dr. Fate tells him he will be the start of a new age of heroes, a silver age when new heroes meet the new challenges. And when Clark shows himself to humanity, he will embody the symbol of that hope, and he will even eventually defeat his ultimate enemy, Lex Luthor. Clark says Lex is dead, but Fate speaks on. Then Clark hears Lois at the front door and says she shouldn't be involved in this matter, but Dr. Fate insists that Lois is the "key". Dr. Fate uses his powers to open the door to admit Lois, causing Clark to super-speed from view as she enters the building. She is a bit startled to meet Dr. Fate, who tells her that Carter Hall is out at the moment and she says she knows he was part of a group of heroes who were railroaded by the government and she guesses he's one of them. Dr. Fate says he sees her fate, mentions that she is the one he will need, before using his powers to put her outside and close the door on her. Back in the halls of the mysterious headquarters that is playing host to Icicle, a woman enters his room and tells him he's taking his assignment too personally, which is causing him to be sloppy. He snarls back at the woman, stating that the only reason he took the job when she got him out of the juvenile system was to settle a vendetta against society for what they had done to his father. He surrounds the woman with his power, threatening to choke her with his icy touch, but she claims she isn't bothered by the cold, so Icicle backs down. He cites the several people he killed for her who might have even been innocents and says she owes him for that. She responds that this is strictly business and that it should have been finished years ago and is a black mark on Checkmate's record. He sneers, insisting that she should let him finish it. As he arrives at the Planet, Clark phones Chloe for a progress update on their search for Icicle. She informs him that Fate and John are staked out at the nitrogen depot, while Green Arrow and Hawkman are staking out the hospital. Clark tells Chloe that someone purposely wants Lois to be involved. Clark then spots Tess snooping through Lois' desk, and he confronts Tess, who gives up the JSA files she was attempting to take. As she leaves, she tells Clark that Lois is in way over her head in this affair. Lois then enters, to find Clark who is very interested in the story she's working on. Lois informs Clark that she's been chosen by an anonymous source for this story and she's discovered that there was once an actual team of superheroes similar to Metropolis' current hero, the Blur. She also found out something she realized she wasn't supposed to know during her investigation: a high placed agency connected to the government arranged for the Icicle's son's release from juvie, and Carter Hall was the one who originally injured the young man's father. At the nitrogen depot, Dr. Fate tells John that his being an alien intrigues him, as he saw the same qualities in Clark that the helmet of Nabu revealed to him. He also knows that John sacrificed his powers to save Clark, realizing his importance to humanity. Then, as they discover two dead employees, Dr. Fate says they are in danger. Fate says today is not the day John is destined to die and uses his powers to transport John to Mars, exposing him to the Mars atmosphere which causes John to reform into his natural Martian appearance for a split second as he falls to the ground in a comatose state. At that moment, Dr. Fate is impaled from behind with an ice spear by Icicle, who then spots that the helmet of Nabu has fallen off Kent's body, and picks it up. At the hospital, Courtney and Clark listen as Dr. Emil Hamilton explains that the unconscious John Jones has been admitted and is undergoing some sort of incubation. Courtney says a part of her hopes that Hawkman finds Icicle first and exacts his brand of justice, but his crossing the line so often after they were hounded by the authorities only made the line harder to find. Clark urges her to make the right choice. Back at the Planet, Lois discovers more files about the JSA in the archives room. Amanda Waller then appears behind Lois, telling her she gave Lois the necessary clues because she was very impressed with her ability for uncovering the truth. She says she works for an organization that hides truth and hands Lois a cell phone, telling her she'll be in touch with her, before leaving. Icicle enters his father's room. He bids his father goodbye and turns off his father's life support and watches him die. He then dons the Helmet of Nabu and golden energy fills the room as the Icicle screams at the visions he now sees. Back at the JSA brownstone, Oliver tells Carter it's obvious that Hawkgirl's death is what started the team's unraveling. Carter tells Oliver she was his wife, Shayera, and they were originally born over a thousand years ago, but an old enemy placed a curse on them and they were made to live over and over again only to lose their loves as they had to watch each other die and leave the other behind, lifetime after lifetime. Carter says the sooner he dies now the sooner he can be reunited with his beloved again. Oliver tells Carter that now his team along with Courtney is out there counting on him and it's time to think of them and not himself. Hawkman flies into the Watchtower, dropping Green Arrow to the floor as Clark and Courtney enter the room. Hawkman says from now on they fight together. Icicle then teleports into the room, wearing the Helmet of Nabu, and he uses his power to hold Chloe in a choke hold until she is rendered unconscious. Stargirl rushes to her side. Hawkman flies down with his mace, as Clark uses his heat vision, Green Arrow fires an arrow, and Stargirl fires her staff in a multiple assault. Icicle staggers for a moment and then fires back with a mystic energy which sends them all flying away from him, and he starts to fire an energy bolt to kill Stargirl, who stands her ground. But John Jones suddenly flies into the room from the shattered window and knocks Icicle a distance away from Courtney. Icicle remarks that he thought he'd killed him earlier, and John states that's why he is Mars' sole survivor. The entire team surround Icicle and Hawkman uses his mace to knock the helmet off of Icicle. Back at the JSA headquarters, Carter hangs up his helmet as he admits that Clark's team was better than he'd thought they'd be. Clark says they'll never be as good as the JSA, but they are his best friends. Carter answers that Clark must learn to trust them and remember they are people too and will make mistakes, but to keep on trying like Clark had inspired him to do himself. Clark asks if Hawkman is retiring and Carter says no, that Courtney is contacting old members and their children as proteges, and he hopes to teach the next generation a few things. Courtney then walks in, saying she's already learned a great deal and asks Clark what his team is called. Clark ponders for a moment and says "A work in progress". Chloe is cleaning up in the Watchtower when John Jones super-speeds into the room. Chloe asks him if he enjoys having his powers back, to which John says yes and even though he does, he plans to continue protecting and serving as a detective. Chloe says that she will do the same. John points out to her that there is a limit to how much knowledge someone can have and it drove Kent Nelson insane, and John worries that Chloe is in a similar danger by isolating herself from society. She insists she can handle it, and John assures her that he sees them as his family. Oliver arrives and suggests they go out for dinner, and John agrees and after a few seconds, Chloe agrees as well. Back at the Daily Planet, Lois shows Clark her front page headline featuring the Justice Society of America and honoring the team for their act of service as Heroes. Clark is proud of Lois' accomplishment and hopes there will be more of them. Lois points out that he could have had a byline with her, and mentions what Dr. Fate said about her destiny with a "Savior" and "Sentient Power" and how they'll need each other. Elsewhere, imprisoned in a heated cage, Icicle is suffering and requesting to be set free. Amanda Waller walks in and he pleads for another opportunity to finish his mission. Waller reveals that, as her pawn, he's done all that was needed by getting the JSA back into action and back in the public eye in a favorable light. She says that they and the next generation of heroes that follow them will comprise the army she will need for the coming apocalypse that lies ahead. She then pulls out a pistol and aims it at him, welcoming him to the "Suicide Squad," before firing. She exits the room and greets agent Tess Mercer, who is an undercover member of Checkmate. Cast Starring * * * * * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Special Guest Star * Guest Starring * John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Dr. * Carter Hall/Hawkman * Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl * Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Co-Starring * Joar Mahkent Title * This episode was originally entitled "Legends". This refers to the legendary , featured prominently in this episode. Notes * Antagonist: and * This episode was originally titled "Legends", before the decision was made to air Smallville: Absolute Justice as a two-hour movie. When broadcast in Ireland, the episode was listed using the original titles, "Society/Legends". * Carter states he will wait for Doctor Fate's successor, in the comics Carter's son Hector Hall becomes that successor, although it is hinted in part 1 that Chloe would follow his path. * does not appear in either part of Absolute Justice. * This marked the first live action appearance of . She had previously been portrayed by voice-actress CCH Pounder in Justice League Unlimited and the animated movie: Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. * Dr. Fate prophesied to Clark about his destiny: "Although Lex Luthor is your ultimate opponent, you will triumph over him." This suggests that , presumed dead since he appeared to be killed in 's Requiem on February 5, 2009, is either alive or will rise from the dead. * When someone asked Geoff Johns to "please tell me Waller's apocalypse was written as apokolips", he responded, "With a capital "A". * makes reference to three generations of super-heroes. While not being referred to by name, the earliest one is the JSA and the newest one is the JLA. However, it's still unknown who the generation between them were. * The first hour had 2.6 million viewers watching, making it a season high, until the second hour which had nearly three million viewers with 2.94 million. * This is the second time that 's natural green skin has been shown. * In the comics, Waller's alias in the Checkmate organization is White Queen. In this episode, Amanda leaves a White Queen piece as her calling card on 's desk to summon her. * At the end of the episode, Agent Waller shoots and tells him "Welcome to the ". * This is the first episode in which has displayed Martian and . He also refers to his when talking to Chloe, which is not seen until . * Dr. Fate tells Clark he will usher in "the silver age of super-heroism", a reference to the Silver Age of Comic Books, which ran between the late 50s and the early 70s. * Lois mentions missing an interview with "Nobel-winning scientist and tech guru Michael Holt." In the comics, Holt takes on the identity of Mr. Terrific after the death of Terry Sloane (who is seen in the JSA painting). * It is revealed there are more living members of the JSA. * John Jones says "I'm Mars' sole survivor... there's a reason for that". Martian Manhunter says the exact same words in Infinite Crisis Vol 1 #6. Interestingly, Geoff Johns was the writer for both this episode and Infinite Crisis Vol 1 #6. * references the "Golden Age of robbery and racketering", most likely a nod to the "Golden Age of Comics". *This episode marks the third time an episode has no scenes set in the town of (the prior one being part 1 of this episode. Continuity * During Clark's conversation with Dr. Fate, who reveals he seen his future, Clark mentions the spoke similarly about his fate and how they were just as vague. * This is the first time in this season that has been mentioned. * This is the second time someone reveals Lois' inevitable future that is entwined with Clark's. * Dr. Fate reveals to Clark that Lex Luthor, who Clark believes was killed in Requiem, will be his greatest enemy. * Oliver recounts the time he attempted suicide in Echo. * finally gets his powers back in this episode, after he lost them in Odyssey. * This is the first episode since Hex that appears in where she isn't in any physical danger. * This episode marks the 10th appearance of Clark's "black" Blur outfit. Spoilers * Clark wears his black Blur outfit frequently throughout (except for , Absolute Justice, Part 1, and Escape) and in the premiere Lazarus. He previously wore this outfit in Savior, , Rabid, Echo, , Crossfire, Idol, Pandora, and Disciple. Locations * Metropolis ** Watchtower ** Metropolis General Hospital ** JSA Brownstone ** ** Checkmate Headquarters ** Crow's Nest Quotes : : Carter, please. There's over a dozen members of the Justice Society still out there. Jay, Ted, Alan. If we don't team up and stop the Icicle, he'll go after them next. : : It's obvious you still care about this team. If you didn't, you wouldn't have kept watch over all of this. : : This is a temporary alliance. : : Do you have any idea where we can find Icicle? : : I've got one or two. Unless this is costumes only. : : Who's this... your secretary? : : Our eyes and ears. : : Why did you ask me to stay behind? What is it we need to talk about? : : The hope for tomorrow that your alien friend spoke of. You are that hope. I have seen it. : : Because you see the future? : : I see everyone's fate... but my own. Sometimes that scares me. But when I see the future of someone such as yourself, I believe in tomorrow again. : : When you saw my fate, what did you see? : : You will lead this generation, as Hawkman once led ours. : : You sound like a group I met from the future. They hinted at my destiny but they were as vague as you are. : : Then let me be specific. Although is your ultimate opponent, you will triumph over him. : : Lex? Lex is dead. : : And when you show yourself to the world, it will be a different age than ours. A silver age of heroism that will start when they look up into the sky at you with hope for tomorrow. You will help everyone embrace it. : : (knock on door) Hello? Hello? : : Lois? What's she doing here? She shouldn't be in the middle of this. : : She is the key. : : Careful, Lois. This is the part where the doomed girl runs into the guy with the hockey mask. : : (walks out of the shadows) Greetings. : : (gasps out of surprised; turns around and sees him) What the...? ...What is this, reverse Halloween? ...Nice helmet. : : Thank you. : : I was looking for Carter Hall. : : He's not here. : : Apparently, he was part of a group of masked mystery men that were railroaded out of business. I'm guessing you were one of them. : : I see your fate, Lois Lane., You are the one he will need. He is the one you will need. The savior, the one who will heal us all. The sentient power. : : (about Dr. Fate) I wonder if he does horoscopes... : : I appreciate the assist. : : I'm interested in you. You are not a human, but you are forced to be. : : I used to have special abilities like Clark. : : But you sacrificed them to save Clark Kent. You see what I see in Clark Kent but without the aid of the Helmet of Nabu. It's magic. Reveals the fates of people around me. I look into the window of the future and witness what might be. But, eventually, it became too much. I saw too much. Before your people were destroyed, did you have a wife, John? : : And a daughter. : : You miss your family... as do I. : : We're to late, he's already been here. : : (looks at John) It is not your fate to die this day, Martian (Sends John back to Mars to restore his powers) : : So, what do you call your team, anyway? : : A work in progress. : : (to John) If it isn't my favorite Martian. : : You know, you really gotta work on your landings. : : Would've been a lot smoother if you hadn't thrown up. : : Send me your dry cleaning bill. : : Send me your dinner bill. : : (to Clark) You have to remember they're people, too. They'll make mistakes. We all do. We all have to keep trying. : : Let me go back out there after the Justice Society, agent Waller. I can finish what I started... what Checkmate started. I can still take down the JSA single-handedly. :Amanda Waller: You knocked on their door. You got them back into the game, back into the public eye. That's mission accomplished, Icicle. That's all I needed you to do. : : What? : : You don't have the talent to take a team like that out. There's an army of heroes growing. This generation and the last are coming together, and I'm gonna need them if we're going to survive the that's coming this way. : : Apokolips? This is not what I signed up for. : : Oh, but it is. Welcome to the . : : Come on, then. (Amanda Waller shoots her gun) Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 9 Episodes